


《双腿之间》08 （完结）

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	《双腿之间》08 （完结）

*

施暴者坐在床沿，正在不紧不慢地系着扣子。凌乱后的林陌似乎还未从性事中出身，他缓慢地支撑起身子，抬眼凝视着嘉羿青红的后背，打量半晌后又觉得无趣，纤细的手臂便搭上了嘉羿的肩。林陌将唇贴了上去，讨了个黏湿的吻：“我想看看言言。“

“好啊，让胡文煊给我打电话，你也可以找我。”

林陌将下巴搁在了嘉羿的颈窝处，他化成了一摊烂肉，没多少力气。他伸手将嘉羿衬衫上的每一次褶皱尽力抚平，他轻咬着对方的耳朵问道：“教养所给你分配新Omega了吗？”

“没有，我拒绝了。”

“不害人，挺好。”林陌奖励似的蹭了蹭嘉羿的脸颊，道，“功勋仪式上我遇见了721，他怀孕了。”

嘉羿手中的动作顿了一下，侧目看向林陌感慨道：“帝国保佑。”

林陌坐入嘉羿的怀，他的一只腿架在另一只腿上，柔嫩温暖的肌肤贴在对方的胸膛上。他双腿内侧黏黏湿湿的，嘉羿内射的精液又浓又稠从他的小缝中流出。林陌的颈侧火辣辣得疼，他的腺体被咬出了血，被标记了。

嘉羿瞧见林陌欲抬手抚摸被咬伤的腺体，便一把捉住了他的手。他说：“先别碰，会发炎的。”

“为什么标记我？”林陌并没有多少怪罪的语气，他平静地问。

“以后，你只用有我一个Alpha了。”

“如果我不想呢，胡中尉对我管得并不宽。”林陌看着嘉羿，轻轻柔柔地笑着，“而且标记也是可以洗掉的，邓超元有个医生朋友，嘴严，他可以帮我。”

嘉羿掐住了林陌的下巴，他看着他的眼睛，如同顽童般的执念，林陌可是他的母亲，谁肯与他共享一个母亲？他袒露的胸膛只能供嘉羿一人吮吸：“洗一次再咬一次，多的是时间耗着。”

林陌很难将自己的感觉同嘉羿说清，他刚要张口，却被敲门声打断。管家站在门外说：“胡中尉回来了。”

嘉羿站了起来，他拽起林陌打横抱着入了浴室帮他清理，一对没有羞耻感的偷情人。

胡文煊急躁地在客厅里踱着步子，他见到林陌出了卧室就仰着面喊着让他赶紧，出事了。“你快和我走一趟。”胡文煊拽着他的衣袖，将他往门外扯，“还记得721吗？”

林陌瞪着眼，脚却不停：“721怎么了？”

“人正在中心大道的钟楼顶上站着呢。”胡文煊顺便推了嘉羿一把，将他也推搡上了车，“嘉羿你也一起来，人还是你曾经的Omega。”

车行得很急，中心大道整个街区都被封锁住了，车流拥挤堵了近半个小时都没移动，林陌有些焦虑得用脚一下接一下地提着前座。胡文煊坐在前座，回头看着始终沉默的嘉羿，问道：“你知道为什么721要上顶楼吗，他在以死相逼什么？”

“不知道，当时我并没有使他怀孕。”

“哈哈哈这算什么，每三个月因为没怀孕被遣送回教养所里的Omega高达1/4。”胡文煊摁了两下喇叭，让前方的车辆赶紧驶动。

“721他曾在临走前的某一晚，私自让佣人从黑市上买了诱发剂，当晚我回家后发现他提前发情了，他或许想趁这个时候怀孕。”嘉羿缓缓地张口。

“诱发剂违法另谈，当时721几近神志不清，所以并不知道进房间的人其实不是我，而是一位Beta佣人。”嘉羿扯唇无力地笑了笑，“所以我等他冷静下来之后，提前将他送走了。”

林陌的双腿规矩了，他不动了。“要是让教养所知道了，他得完蛋。”胡文煊转动着方向盘，哼了声，“不用他跳，直接一枪毙了他。”

“所以他为什么上去？”嘉羿问。

“不知道，还不是想威胁着要点什么。”

穿过这条长街，三人下了车不得不行了一段路才抵达被全面封锁的百老汇。林陌驻足，将头仰到了一个惊人的弧度后才能瞧见钟楼顶端，他微张着口喘着气，眯眼寻找着，似乎并不能看见721的人影。消防队已经在楼底铺好了充气垫，四处都是警察与救援队。

一闪一闪的警灯令林陌慌了神，胡文煊和嘉羿任他呆呆地仰头望着，两人走到了特警身旁了解情况后，又重新回到了林陌身边。胡文煊问：“从前你和721是室友，对吗？”

林陌扭头看向两人。“你能带他下来吗？”嘉羿说，“他不让任何alpha上去。”

“721怀孕了。”林陌又将视线移向楼顶，说，“帝国不被允许伤害孩子，721他怀孕寻死，如果我劝他下来之后，他肯定是要被教养所囚禁的。”

胡文煊不在意地摆摆手道：“不会的，你只要……”

“怎么不会？他因为没有怀孕，一根手指没了。这次闹得这么大，他要是能活下来你以为帝国会善待他吗？帝国会保留他的子宫，却不会留他一个完整的身子。721会被断手断脚，反正能生不就行了？”

胡文煊噎住了，求助似的看向嘉羿。嘉羿沉默片刻，缓缓开口道：“只要他能安全下来，我能保证他的人身安全。”

林陌眯着眼睛看着他，保持怀疑。

“你看到那个男人了吗”

林陌将视线移到嘉羿手指方向，一位军装革履的年轻男人正双膝跪下，手搁在胸前颔首默声祈祷着。嘉羿说：“他就是721目前的Alpha，是一位非常优秀的中校，同样也将会是一位尽责忠诚的丈夫，父亲。只要721能下来，他就不用再回教养所了，我和文煊会打点他走绿色通道，直接同这位Alpha结成伴侣，两人一同抚养这个孩子。”

或许顶楼上的人又往外移了半分，楼下救援队又骚动吵闹起来。林陌听嘉羿说完后，转身快步往楼里跑去。

*  
林陌坐着电梯升到塔顶，风大得发狂，他身上还穿着胡文煊的衣裤，只是衬衫衣角没有塞进腰带中去，被狂风吹得紧贴在身上，斯文得凌乱。楼顶站着三四位拿着对讲机的特警，有人将林陌从入口处拦住了，林陌说，你对721说，014来了。

对方照做了。等了一会，那人便林陌入了露台，最靠近边缘的是一位女警，她正试图劝说721从栏杆上下来。721没有回头，林陌看见他露出大半消瘦的脊背，一根根骨头如刺似得将皮肉拱起，裙身的丝带没有系好，已经翻了黄，裙角确实洁白的，随风飘扬。

721的头发已经很长了，发尾杂乱，可见好久没有修剪。林陌跑向他，喊着：“721！”

对方回头了，从脏兮兮的脸中挤出一个怆然的笑，林陌从前觉得721似乎是一团棉，是一张平整的纸，他就该躺着，被人吹捧着，他不该哭，不该受一点伤，他只拥有一张漂亮的躯壳就好，不需要什么脑子就能活得滋润。721回应的声音不大，林陌甚至都没听清，可能被风刮跑了，他从721的口型中得知对方只是礼貌地朝自己打了个招呼。

林陌往721身旁奔去，他停在了栏杆边缘，抬手贴住了721冰凉的后背，将裙背后的几条丝带系好，又是一个个规矩的蝴蝶结。721孕态逐显，林陌能够看见他乳白裙下隆起的小腹，林陌趴在栏杆上轻轻哄着：“下来吧，我来照顾你，你不用再回教养所了。”

“不要。”721干脆利落地拒绝，扭头冲林陌笑着，“你要不要坐上来和我一起？”

林陌愣住了，721看着他，认真恳求道：“我第一次坐在这么高的地方，从前只会梦见过的场景，现在终于成真了！上面待着的感觉太棒了，你就陪我坐一会吧…….”

“如果我陪你呆一会，你答应我，一会和我一起下去好吗？”林陌说。

“好啊！”

林陌将鞋袜一同脱了，他翻过了栏杆坐了上去，他学着721一样将双腿自然垂下，晃着脚丫。他偷偷瞄了一眼脚底的万丈，吓得身子一哆嗦赶紧闭上了眼，721拉住了林陌的手，安抚道：“你往上看，别看下面。”

林陌颤巍巍地睁开了双眼，他平视着看到了对面教堂上刷得雪白的十字架，三四只黑色的鸟正休憩着。“你看那些乌鸦。”721靠近了些，他压低了声音像是在同林陌说着秘密，“它们就知道卖乖，在上帝耳边说着悄悄话。”

林陌笑：“它们可能在讨好上帝，求他多保佑。”

“我是不是也该贴近上帝一些，求着上帝多多照顾着我呢？”721嘀咕着。

林陌沉默了。

“可是我连一只鸟儿都不如，我不能飞，不想想在哪就在哪，还不能同上帝说话！”721一声接一声叹着气，最后他拉长了声音，“我说了那么多‘帝国保佑’——-”

“可是帝国保佑过我吗？”

721转头将哑了的林陌双手握住，他的身子摇摇欲坠，可他的眼睛却充斥着光，他说：“陪我吧，014，我带着我的孩子，还有你，我们三个人。”

“去哪？”

721指着教堂尖顶的十字架：“去那啊，我们同上帝说说好话，我们成为他的门徒，好好祷告，会得永生的！”

身后与楼底一片骚乱，营救一人的任务忽然变成了营救两人，扩音器里传来劝说两人不要冲动的话语。“和我下去吧。”林陌蹙眉，“你的Alpha正跪在楼下，只要你下楼，有人和我保证你俩会可以一起抚养孩子长大。”

721不高兴了，他把脸扭开，有些轻蔑地张口：“你信吗？”

“你看看我，我被标记了。”林陌将领口扯开了些，露出了颈侧的伤口，“你不用回到教养所再被分配，你也会被标记的。”

721静静地凝视林陌良久后，转头望向天上的游云，冷冷地说：“我才不想被标记。”

“你想要什么，和我……”

“啊！白鸽！”一群白鸽展翅飞入两人的视野，从他们的头顶掠过，721激动无比地紧紧攥住林陌的手，高声喊道，“和我一起飞吧！”

他握紧了林陌的手纵身一跃，他随着鸟儿一同飞了起来，红色的日光碎屑沾染在飘零的乳色翎羽之中，721面上是自由且勇敢的微笑，他裙摆飞扬，化成数万白鸽，他的肉身从金楼碧塔顶端坠落，他睁大着一双平直温和的黑眼睛，林陌真正看清了他。

“721！！！！！！！！”

“林陌！”

*

为了将宅子装扮得更符合自己法定Omega的喜好，胡文煊让佣人在前院种植了各样的花卉，他也嘱咐要有室内制服，只不过晚间一定记得要全部搬去后院。

他命窗户上挂着刻花的玻璃饰品，他还随母亲出入拍卖场，买下了几张不菲的油画——他并不没有艺术细胞，只打赌想着林陌是否喜欢。某画中赤裸的女人比例非凡，或许等林陌康复后，也能被量一量，算一算，再比一比，绘成一幅名品。

林陌醒来的时候，身边站着两个男人，身着军装，腰带配枪，他处在医院的病床上，周围充斥着消毒水的气味。他张口咳嗽了两声，嗓子哑着说不出话，医生解释道坠落的时候他的声带遭到了破坏，需要一段时间才能康复。林陌的胸腔腹部火辣辣得疼，救援队拦住林陌翻过栏杆陪721之前，先在他的外套里面绑了绳索。

林陌获救了，721落在了充气垫之外。啪！是一摊血泥。

他在医院呆了一周，每天仰面躺着，饭来的时候吃两口就吐了，进入口中最多的是水和药。有不少人前来看林陌，围着他叹息祈祷，有人好奇问些什么，林陌只觉得耳朵嗡嗡作响，像是壁炉中塞入木炭迸发出的火花声，他被一群恶臭的苍蝇围绕着。

林陌出院了，他坐在轮椅上被推着上了车。路上胡文煊还同他说着一二的笑话，想让他打起精神，却见林陌一直一副蔫蔫的样子。胡文煊小心翼翼地说，教养所想请林陌回去样，作为荣誉退休的Omega之一，鼓励新一代Omega。

林陌终于有了反应，他转目，那双忍让一切的眸子令胡文煊心颤，胡文煊忽然就不忍心了，谁知林陌哑声答应了下来。

一个多月后，林陌披着靛蓝色长袍走出院子，嘉羿立在轿车旁等待着，他为林陌开了车门，接着开车送他去教养所。他问林陌是否背好了自己的演讲稿，林陌笑着反问自己有那么无能吗？

终于他再次踏入这栋洁净的建筑，它的惨白如同石头一般挤压着林陌，里面囚禁的人被温柔地奴役着，他们面临着慢性杀戮却对可怖的未来充满向往，这所建筑被不断扩张，壮大。林陌被这间玻璃牢房中的众多犯人注视着，倘若他们都能够裸露肌肤，肤色并不会与身上的乳白裙子相差太多。林陌犹如一沓白纸之中的一滴蓝墨，正在这些无知者之中摇曳，他怒放着。

林陌站在讲台上，微微昂起头，他将一手握拳放在左胸前，庄严宣誓：“帝国保佑。”

台下近百名新生代刚刚烙上编号的Omega学习着，都抬手握拳放在心脏部位，高呼道：“帝国保佑。”

演讲很成功，结束后掌声雷动。但是林陌知道，他所讲述的并不是自己的故事。014是教养所Omega中的坏学生，坏学生是没有学习经验可供分享的。

林陌拒绝了留下了共进晚餐的邀请，当他正准备离开的时候，突然有一童声唤住了他：“014！”他回头便瞧见了一位年幼的Omega。十岁左右的模样，稚嫩的面庞之上有两颗水灵的黑眼睛，林陌觉得他有些面熟。

014之于982如同偶像一般的存在，他满怀着憧憬与羡慕，激动万分地跑到林陌的身边，发问道：“014，我该如何才能像你一样幸福？”

林陌被蒙上一层荒诞的面纱，他轻浮地笑了笑。林陌一共有三个孩子，第一个不知道是继子还是老子的；第二个是被帝国分配的一位Alpha中尉；第三个，肚子中的男孩或是女孩，他的生父是一人，出生之后却要被冠上另一人的姓。

林陌蹲了下来，他摸了摸982的头，轻声地说：“答应我。”

“逃吧。”

982没有听懂，他疑惑地盯着林陌站起了身，对方从他眯眼笑了笑，他迎光离开，他是将自己奉献给了太阳。

林陌不愿回头，他的身后黯淡得似一口洞穴，将人拐进去，将人吃掉。

回到家中，嘉羿帮林陌挂起长袍后轻声询问他饿不饿，林陌只说自己累了，想先去沙发上休息一会。嘉羿答应着说好，自己先去厨房帮忙做点零食。

当嘉羿将牛奶和刚烤好的饼干放到餐桌上的时候，他注意到客厅的灯黑了，独留了一盏落地灯，收拢着柔和的光芒。嘉羿踮着脚，慢慢悄悄地走近，少年身后拖着长长暗暗的影子，他看见被温软包裹着的林陌像是睡着了，他的脸被橘光映得发昏。

林陌太累了。他的梦冗长枯燥。

梦里他是一团被烧毁却能站立的躯壳，他浑身焦黑，被握住一只白皙秀气的手，他牵引着那只手搭在了自己丑陋的肚皮上。他的身后是燃烧殆尽的断壁残桓，他虔诚地吻了吻那只圣洁的手，说：“你会比我做得更好。”

手的主人终于肯昂起了头，烈火并没有在他身上留下痛苦的痕迹，他的美丽令人泪水肆意。他眨了眨眼睛，露出一丝满足的笑，他欢愉道：“我找到了上帝，他特别喜欢我。”

耳边响起了赞歌，迷途的白鸽落在了残缺的十字架前。睡梦中的林陌从眼角落下了一滴泪，迅速被人吻去了。

白昼呢？我的白昼呢。

林陌含糊着翻了个身，嘉羿便不再惊扰他，默默地离开了。

FIN.


End file.
